


call me, beep me

by ebenroot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot
Summary: It’s about two in the morning when Victor comes to terms with the fact that he is a jackass. A jackass with a credit card in one hand, his cell phone in the other, and the front page of a phone sex line open on his laptop.--Written forEros: A Yuuri Zine





	call me, beep me

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii 👋 so uh, I'm still not really here. please don't take this as me returning back to yoi since im still not really inspired to continue writing until im done with the current fic im working on and maybe we'll see??? idk. im in a confusing time and i forgot to post my zine work stuff so OTL

It’s about two in the morning when Victor comes to terms with the fact that he is a jackass. A jackass with a credit card in one hand, his cell phone in the other, and the front page of a phone sex line open on his laptop.

_ This was Chris’ idea anyways _ , Victor’s two AM mind tries to justify as he reads off his credit card information to the dispatcher.  _ This is just a quick fix and you’re  _ ** _never_ ** _ doing this again _ , his mind reassures as he picks the model he wants to speak to from the selection of photos on the website. He goes for the picture of a man lying in bed with his boxer briefs half pulled down his legs, his face obscured with the cotton of his pillow and the name ‘ _ Eros _ ’ captioning it.

‘ _ Just a quick fix _ ’ Victor thinks, lips confirming the transaction. ‘ _ Just a quick fix _ ’.

The wait to be connected is too short for Victor to chicken out, hang up, shove his hand in his pants and call it a night. In seconds, he’s met with a soft answering hum, and since Victor doesn’t really know how this phone sex thing even works -- do you discuss the time limit? Are you supposed to establish codenames?? Safe words??? -- he just kind of...hums back.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Yeah, hey, hi, hello.” Victor stumbles, trying to get comfortable on the bed as his free hand twitches on his thigh.

“ _ I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for long _ ,” the voice, soft and decadent, coos in Victor’s ear. “ _ What are you looking to get into so late at night? _ ”

Victor wishes he had a beer with him, if only so he could chug it down for some liquid courage. “Uh, honestly, I’m...not entirely sure how this works--” His lips clamp tight when the voice gives a little laugh. It’s a subtle one, just under the breath, but shivers lightly up Victor’s spine.

“ _ Sorry, I’m not laughing at you _ ,” the voice apologizes when Victor hesitates to speak. “ _ We can always take things slow, if you want. There’s no rush. _ ”

There kinda is one, actually. Victor only agreed to a minimum charge of five minutes before he gets charged fifty cents every sixty seconds. Plus, this is just supposed to be a quick fix. Quick fix,  _ quick fix _ .

“ _ What’s your name? _ ” the voice asks with a gentle lilt.

“Victor,” Victor responds in turn, then, “wait, do we use real names or--”

“ _ What do you want me to call you? Baby? Honey? Daddy? _ ”

“Oh  _ god _ , no. Just Victor.”

There’s another breathy laugh. The sound makes something coil deep in Victor’s gut. His palms are sweating and his heart is doing some uncomfortable...thing in his chest. Beating? Thumping? Threatening to just burst out of Victor’s chest entirely? Probably that.

“_Okay then._ _Tell me what you’re doing, ‘Just Victor’._” The command in the voice is discreet under the soft tone. Victor licks his lips again, mentally cursing his mouth and throat for becoming so dry.

“I’m -- look, I’m going to be completely honest with you here.”

“ _ Okay, I’m listening _ .”

“I’m...I’m interested in someone. My neighbor that lives in the apartment three doors down,” Victor confesses. It sounds a little weird on his tongue, like he’s confessing to Eros that ‘it’s not him, it’s Victor’. It feels weirdly personal, which fuck, they’ve only been talking for a few minutes. Victor  _ shouldn’t _ feel like this.

“ _ Okay _ ,” the voice responds.

“I’m interested in him, but I haven’t gotten around to speaking to him. Normally, I talk about it with my friend, but he’s getting sick of me going on about my neighbor while he’s at work. I’m ‘intruding on his productivity’ or whatever.”

“ _ I see. _ ”

“And I’ve tried to see other people too, hook-ups and stuff. But every time that we…’ _ do it _ ’, I can’t help but start thinking about my neighbor instead of the person I’m with, which is shitty. So, the friend suggested I’d call you and...get it out of my system.” Victor sighs. He’s already feeling exhausted and they haven’t even gotten to the sex part yet. 

This was a bad idea. He hates himself and Chris.

“ _ So you want to pretend that I’m your neighbor? _ ”

Victor winces. “Uh, kinda? I’m--I’m sorry, this is really weird and creepy--”

“ _ N-No, it’s fine. Trust me, that’s not the weirdest request I’ve gotten. _ ” There’s a soft rustling, like the sound of fabric sheets as someone settles comfortably in bed. “ _ You can come over to my place, late in the afternoon, after I’ve just come back from the gym and showered. So when you come knocking on the door, I’ll greet you wearing only a towel, still dripping wet. _ ”

That stirs a groan from Victor’s chest, not because of the sultry whisper  _ Eros _ takes on as he speaks, but because Victor’s neighbor in 2B  _ does  _ normally leave the apartment building in tight fitting gym clothes. So not only is this scenario actually kinda hot, it’s also pretty accurate, which is a big plus.

_ Eros  _ chuckles. “ _ You like that? It’s really chilly in my apartment, though. Do you think you can warm me up? _ ” Victor enthusiastically nods, then sighs out a ‘yes’ when,  _ of course _ ,  _ Eros _ can’t see it. “ _ Mmm _ ,” the voice hums, “ _ tell me how’ll you get me warm, Vitya. _ ”

“I’ll hug you,” Victor chokes out. Then, he smacks himself in the forehead.  _ Fuck, I’m an idiot! _

_ Eros _ doesn’t seem to mind. “ _ Are you a good hugger, Vitya? _ ”

“Uh, yeah.” Well, Victor likes to think so. Really, the only one that ever bitches about his hugs is Yuri, but then again, his nephew bitches about anyone aside from his boyfriend touching him. 

“ _ Mmm, your arms feel so nice around my body. Squeezing me so tight against you. I’ll kiss at your shoulders...let my hands explore your body. You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to get my hands on you, Vitya. I’ve wanted this so bad for  _ ** _so long_ ** .”

It pictures itself so clearly in Victor’s mind. The space around them is vague, just a plain apartment with the most basic of furnishings. But in his arms is 2B, blinking up at Victor through those blue-rimmed glasses with those honey-brown eyes, nothing but a thin towel separating them. The thought alone is enough to get Victor half-hard in his briefs, but he keeps his free hand tightly fisting the bedsheets.

“I’ve wanted to touch you too. I want to kiss you,” Victor whispers, thinking of himself sinking to his knees with his lips against 2B’s skin, trailing kisses down his chest as the towel gets peeled away. “I’ll kiss your lips, your neck, your chest--”

“ _ Would you play with my nipples? _ ”

Victor’s mouth waters at the thought. “Yes. I mean, if--if you want me to--”

“ _ I do. I want you to tease them with your tongue, bite them a little bit. It’ll be easy, they’re already so hard just from feeling you touch me, Vitya _ .”  _ Eros _ makes a whine in his throat when he says ‘ _ Vitya _ ’, and the noise shoots straight to Victor’s dick. Fuck it, this isn’t going to be a quick fix  _ at all _ .

“I want to tease you,” Victor breathes into the phone, a little bit ragged and frantic. “I want to take my time with you, kissing every part of your body.”

Strangely, it’s easier for Victor to talk about worshipping 2B’s body, instead of acting out his wants on some random stranger that wants to hurry up and get to the fucking. But  _ god _ , 2B’s body is a thing of beauty that Victor wants to explore every inch of with his tongue, and 2B’s hand in Victor’s hair using him anyway he wants to get himself off.

“ _ I want to make you feel good too, Vitya. Is your underwear off right now? _ ”

“No,” Victor answers, but his hand is teasing the brim, imaging that it’s 2B’s hand skirting over his hip.

“ _ Take them off and get your hand around your cock for me. _ ”

The briefs are flung to a corner of the bedroom, Victor’s cock heavy between his thighs as he spreads his legs.

“ _ You’re so hard for me, aren’t you Vitya? So eager for me to sit on your cock? _ ”

Victor pictures 2B above him, looking down at him with a kittenish smirk on his plush lips, his thighs bracketing Victor’s hips as he lowers down just a little bit more,  _ just a little bit more-- _

“ _ Please _ ,” Victor hisses, fist around his cock tightening at the base.  _ Eros  _ chuckles a raspy warm sound.

“ _ Such a gentleman, asking me so nicely. Get three fingers in your mouth, Vitya. Get them nice and slick so you can finger me open. _ ”

“ ** _Blyat_ ** .” Victor fumbles with his phone, his hand wrapped around his cock rather lenient to let go now that he realizes how hot and hard and  _ so fucking close he is _ . Placing the call on speaker, he directs his now freed hand to his lips, three fingers slipping into his mouth easily, a wanton moan rising from his gut sounding around them.

“ _ Yeah, like that. Let me hear how bad you want to fuck me, Vitya _ .” There’s something wavering in  _ Eros’ _ voice, something that urges Victor to move his fist over his cock, rubbing shaky circles with his thumb against his leaking slit.

“I want--” Victor garbles around his fingers, pulling them out with a string of spit connecting the tip of his index finger with his wet bottom lip. He imagines the pleased look in 2B’s eyes, how prettily his eyelashes flutter when Victor reaches around and sinks his digits past that tight ring of muscle and into 2B’s warm heat. “ _ God, _ please _ , please-- _ ”

“ _ U-Use your words, Vitya _ .” The stutter is what does Victor in, like a crack of lightning that strikes Victor and erupts a fire that burns hot in his core.

“T-Tell me. Tell me how to make you feel good. Wanna make you feel  _ so good _ ,” Victor begs.

There’s slight pause. In his lust drunk haze, Victor wonders briefly if he fucked up. Until, there’s a quiet a moan.

“ _ I want you to throw me on my back” _ \--Victor imagines his hands grabbing 2B by his waist and throwing him to the bed--” _ get my legs around your neck _ ”--he starts a slow pace of working his fist over his length--” _ and push inside of me slowly. I want you to savor it, the way it feels when I’m stretching around you for the first time, how I’m clenching around you, sucking you in where you belong-- _ ”

Victor squeezes himself, eyes scrunching tight. Shit, shit,  _ shit _ \--

“ _ And I want you to fuck me hard. Deep. To the point that you make me come all over my chest from your cock and--and you’re still inside of me-- _ ”

2B’s skin is raw and peachy red, pearls of white staining his chest as he gasps for air, still writhing against the sweat soaked bedsheets from the orgasm caused by  _ Victor-- _

“-- _ and you’re still fucking me so  _ ** _brutally_ ** _ , so hard that our neighbors can hear how good you’re giving it to me, even when I’m sobbing because of how  _ ** _good_ ** _ it feels and--fuck--you make me get hard  _ ** _again_ ** _ \-- _ ”

Victor fucks into his fist, the squeaking of his own mattress not loud enough to overcome the pounding of his heart in his ears. It feels so good.  _ God _ , it feels  _ so good _ . When he moans,  _ Eros  _ echoes the sound back, sounding just as breathy and wanting--

“-- _ Yeah, yeah. I wanna come the same time you come inside of me. Fill me up till I’m stuffed with it, till if it weren’t for your cock inside me, it’ll drip out and down my thighs. _ ”

_Eros’_ words slur together, frantic yet still in sync to the hurried jerks of Victor’s fist. There’s something that sounds like a low hum on the other line; Victor can’t tell if it’s a vibrator and doesn’t want to _assume_ _Eros_ is getting off to the thought of fucking him. But, the image that somewhere in the world, _Eros _is splayed out on his bed, one hand playing at his nipples while the other works a vibrator in and out of his ass, imagining it’s _Victor--_

“S-Shit,” Victor grunts, stomach tightening. “E-Eros, I’m--”

“ _ Y-Yeah, me too. Do it in me. I want to feel you still dripping out of me in the morning. When I’m walking to the elevator past your place and I look at ‘2D’, I want to remember how good it felt having your cock inside me--! _ ”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Victor has to bite his tongue as he comes messily over his fist, if he didn’t feel something drop in his gut from hearing the punched out gasp of  _ Eros _ coming on the other line, Victor would have enough cognizance to think, ‘ _ what a coincidence,  _ ** _I _ ** _ live in an apartment numbered ‘2D’. _ But, that doesn’t matter.

Neither of them speak for a while after they come down from their highs. Eventually, Eros is the first to murmur something, the sound muffled against bedsheets Victor wished they shared.

“ _ You--you should tell them. Your neighbor _ ,”  _ Eros _ quietly mutters. “ _ They’d be an idiot to turn you down. _ ”

Victor chuckles, sitting himself up and pulling open his nightstand drawer for some hand wipes. “I never found the chance to be able to go up to his door and ask him out for coffee or something,” he sheepishly admits. 

“ _ You can always try asking for a cup of sugar _ .” Victor snorts and  _ Eros  _ responds with a chuckle of his own. “ _ I mean, can’t hurt to try? _ ”

“Yeah...yeah maybe I could give that a try...uh, thanks for doing this,” Victor says, and then bites the tip of his tongue. “I mean, it’s your job so--uh--but you know, I appreciate you... _ indulging  _ in it.”

“ _ No problem. To be honest...I kinda was thinking about this type of fantasy for a while,” Eros  _ murmurs. “ _ You’re not the only person that has a crush on their unfairly attractive neighbor. _ ”

“Oh.” There’s a strange part of Victor that suddenly feels a little bit sad, but he swallows it down with the same quick speed as it entered his mind. Don’t be hypocritical, it’s not like this was personal. Just business. Just a quick fix. “Well, maybe  _ you _ should try asking your cute neighbor for a cup of sugar.”

_ Eros _ laughs. “ _ Yeah, I should probably take my own advice on that...tell you what, I’ll ask my cute neighbor out and you ask yours. Deal? _ ”

Victor smiles against his phone. “Sure. Deal.”

* * *

  
  
It’s two days after the phone call that Victor gets his hands on a measuring cup and spends an extra three hours in front of the mirror making himself look way too good to be ‘in the midst of baking cookies and is in desperate need of just one (1) cup of sugar’. He doesn’t even know if 2B is home, but he’s already meandered out of his apartment and down the hallway, standing in front of the door and deliberating whether he should or should not knock, or ring the doorbell, or maybe just flee and call  _ Eros _ in shame.

He hisses a sigh through his teeth. No, he can do this. He  _ can do this _ .

Victor knocks twice, and the wait begins. He’s not sure how long he waits there -- a few seconds? a couple of minutes?? -- but the sound of the lock coming off rattles Victor to the core. 

2B opens up the door, dressed in his usual workout gear of tight-fit leggings and a twice-washed university shirt. His eyes are wide with surprise, and Victor’s tongue immediately starts flapping. 

“Hi! I live in 2D and this might sound really weird, but can I ask you for a cup of sugar? And also your name? Cause I see you around and I was thinking about--”

“You’re asking me for a cup of sugar?” 2B asks, and although Victor has heard the voice only one time before, the realization hits him hard when he looks down to 2B’s hands and sees that he is holding a glass measuring cup of his own.

“... _ Eros? _ ” Victor asks, eyes wide. 2B’s face flashes red, and he embarrassedly hides the cup behind his back.

“...Yeah...it’s me.” 2B--no,  _ Eros’  _ eyes meet Victor’s for only a second, before they flitter back down to stare at their feet. “But, um, my name is Yuuri actually.”

“Yuuri,” Victor murmurs. Yuuri, Yuuri,  _ Yuuri. _ It’s so pretty. Victor wants to let the name drip off his tongue for the rest of his life.

Yuuri seems to turn even redder. It’s getting harder to connect the sultriness of  _ Eros _ to those nervous eyes and blushing cheeks, Victor finds. He also finds that his heart is pounding more now than when he was orgasming to Yuuri’s voice whispering all the dirty things Victor wanted to hear. Weird.

“So,” Yuuri says, breaking the semi-awkward silence, “um, this...you’re not...weirded out by this, right?”

“You mean you being a phone sex operator, or us having graphic phone sex before I could ask you out for some coffee?” Victor asks.

“B-Both.” Yuuri turns an even  _ redder _ shade.

“...Well, I mean, a job is a job.” Victor awkwardly scratches the back of his head. “I’m not bothered by it...but I  _ do _ think we skipped a couple of steps.”

“Yeah, Yuuri laughs. “Just a few...um, do you think we can...start over?”

Victor’s cheeks are stinging hot, but it’s the good kind of pain. “Yeah, sure,” he blurts, and Yuuri quietly closes the door in his face. After a few seconds of shuffling left to right, Victor knocks on the door again and Yuuri answers. “Hi,” Victor starts, “My name is Victor and I live in 2D. I’ve seen you around for quite some time now and I was wondering if I can invite you over for some coffee at my place?”

Yuuri leans against the doorsill, setting his cup down in his apartment before closing the door shut. He looks up at Victor with those soft and sultry eyes, already twisting Victor into a fine knot around Yuuri’s little finger.

“Coffee sounds nice.”


End file.
